Road Rage Drivers
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Just a silly story. Summary and inspiration on how I got are in the story.


This is a silly little short story that popped into my head while in the backseat of my truck with my road rage friend driving. She's yelling at truck drivers and such. I was welcomed into the club by a good person who does good in this world as well as the team.

_**This story is dedicated to them. They know who they are. 😉 **_

_Tips cowboy hat in regards._

***Please be consistent of the truck drivers as they don't need any BS on the roads. Give them room to turn, room to stop, and **_**please **_**don't cut in front of them and it's hard to stop a big rid on a dime compared to a regular vehicle. Please just be heedful of the truck drivers.**

Rated E for Everyone.

Enjoy!

**Road Rage**

**With **

**Optimus Prime**

The interstate that ran under the wheels of a semi was warm, hot from the heated sun caused the tall tires to expand on the road surface letting the gasses in the tires to expand to the proper psi. A loud roar of a powerful diesel engine hummed in the cab of a blue and red Western Star. Said rig was the famous Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. Inside the brightly colored semi sat in the driver's seat was a slightly tall, well built with a military style haircut that gave away just who this older male was, Major Lennox, William Lennox for those that knew the older male personally. Sitting in the passenger seat sat another male, this one was not from the military as his hair was not short to the military standard, nor did the male bare anything about the military. Said male had a well tan looking skin, almost kissed by the sun just enough to give the male a good looking tan that set his well toned Texas body apart from the other male. It was enough for Lennox to tease the Texan about his looks that caused women to fall for the other.

"Couldn't get any more tan then that for the ladies to go crazy over how sexy you look?" Lennox said leaning back in the seat, watching the road as if the was driving, but both humans knew that Optimus was the one driving.

"Like you for any room to talk." The Texan jabs.

Lennox shrugs it off like it was a daily occurrence between the two. Optimus drove listening to the humans talk amongst themselves, occasionally silence fell better them. It was enough for the Prime to let's out a long sigh which was noticed by both humans who gave the dashboard a raised eyebrow look.

With both humans eyes off the road a small blue vehicle cuts in front of the brightly colored rig. Optimus noticed this, brakes were being pressed, his tires locking up from the sudden reaction of being applied. The humans inside the cab both place their hands out to steady themselves from hitting the objects in front of themselves.

"What the...!" One male said causing the other to lean their head back, hands covering their face as he mutter behind their hands.

For Optimus the leader lets out a angry growl from his engine before the noise settled back down to a more steady him once more.

"Language." The military male said to Cade.

A small grunt was the best response from the Texan, which was food enough for William to relax back into his seat, but not before rubbing his shoulder were the seatbelt had dug in when the brakes where slammed on.

Cade uncovers his face finally, hands finally falling to his lap were the male runs his thighs. "How are you Optimus? That vehicle just came out of nowhere."

A voice rumbled from inside the cab to speak to the two humans inside of his alt mode. "I'm fine Cade. Thank you for asking."

"Hate to say this, but it's drivers like _**that**__,_ that get into accidents. Do they even know how hard it is to stop a rig like this?!" Major Lennox growls getting angry at the road rage driver. Not more than a few minutes after the first ordeal they encounter another road rage driver, this time this driver was speeding up to pass the blue and red Western Star rig.

They rig just passed a off ramp to a rest area, as they passed it they reached the on ramp, it had a semi slowly getting up to speed, their blinker was on to show that the driver was wanting on and to warn the other vehicles to get over in the other lane. Optimus, and the two males got ready for what was to become one hell of an ugly accident on I-80.

Optimus' whole vehicle shook from just imagining himself all crumpled up, parts of his armor scattered around and across the lanes of Interstate 80. The humans.

_Primus, help me._

The leader of the Autobots moved over, the rig had the driver's side turn signal on and moves in the left hand lane, the car that had been tailing the rig had moved over, but puts one their brakes due to the truck driver driving Optimus or in this case it was the Prime himself driving.

Once the other semi truck was on, the Prime moved back over falling back into the speed of 70, which caused the Prime to follow the speed limits unlike Bumblebee who loved to speed. Both humans look out the driver's side window at the small Kia Soul. The human inside the Kia soul was saying things that Cade and Will couldn't hear, other than a quick middle finger that didn't need to be translated to understand what that said.

Said Kia Soul speed by them before whipping the small vehicle into the right hand lane and speed away from them. Cade sat back down in his seat, feet propped up on the dash, but not before the checked the bottom of his boots of any mud before doing such a thing while asking "Think I had enough road rage drivers for one day."

"I agree." The other male said leaning his forearms on the large steering wheel of Optimus. "What do you think big guy?"

"I must agree with Cade." Once again the voice seemed to rumble all around them. "I'll contact Bumblebee to meet us at our current coordinates."


End file.
